Seymour Games
Seymour Games (formerly known as Seymour Video Games) is an El Kadsreian-Charleslander video game developer, publisher, and engineering company owned by Drillimation Studios and Seymour Entertainment. The company was founded in 1983 by five people in Eirabourne, El Kadsre. They have known for numberless arcade games released in El Kadsre and Charlesland. Asides from creating arcade games, they are also known for successful game series like some of the Bionicle games, HotShots Party, Xoshi, Trixmon, Dance-It!, Monster's Out!, and many others and is one of the largest third-party publishers. History The company was founded on January 8, 1983, by some El Kadsreian and Charleslander people. In 1986, following successful of video games and survived the video game crash of 1983, the company created called Seymour Entertainment. Between 1993 and 1996, the company created two successful franchises, being Trixmon in November 1993 and the Drillimation-esque HotShots Party in May 1996. The original game sold more than 6 million copies. In October 2009, Japanese company Drillimation Studios announced they would acquire the company for a total of $65 million. Games * Xoshi (1981: TS-OS) * Xoshi II (1983: TS-OS, Atari 2600, Intellivision, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, Commodore 64, Vectrex, ZX Spectrum, Tournament 1100) * Patry (1984: TS-OS, Tournament 1100, Nitrome Enjoyment System) * Bionicle Colgate (1984: TS-OS, ZX Spectrum, DOS) * Bionicle: The Voyage of Fear (1984: TS-OS) * Bionicle: The Maze of Shadows (1985: TS-OS) * Color Xoshi (1985: TS-OS, TS-UGOS, Nitrome Enjoyment System, MSX, Famicom) * Bionicle: Battle Zone (1985: TS-OS, TS-UGOS, ZX Spectrum) * Xoshi Land (1986: TS-OS, TS-UGOS, Nitrome Enjoyment System, MSX, Famicom) * Bionicle: Inika Assault (1986: TS-OS, TS-UGOS, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, MS-DOS) * Patry 2 (1987: TS-OS, TS-UGOS, Nitrome Enjoyment System, Theory Hyper-System) * Patry: Small World ''(1988: Theorysonic Blue King, Nitrome Handtrome) * ''Patry 3: Super Patry (1990: TS-UGOS, Nintendo Entertainment System, Nitrome 32, Nitrome Enjoyment System, Theorysonic Hyper-System) * Patry 4: Wonderland (1992: TS-UGOS, Nitrome 32, Nintendo Entertainment System, Theorysonic Codear, Windows) * HotShots Party (1996: PlayStation, SNES, Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Windows, TS-UGOS, Sphere Box) * Akari Kagamine and the Luminous Bricks (1996: Arcade, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Windows, Macintosh, TS-UGOS) * HotShots Party II (1998: PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy/Game Boy Color, Windows, TS-UGOS, Sphere Box, Chaos) * HotShots Party 2000 (2000: Playstation, PS2, Dreamcast, Windows, TS-UGOS, Chaos, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64) * HotShots Party 3 (2001: PS2, Dreamcast, Theorysonic Pyramid, Nintendo GameCube, Windows, TS-UGOS, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance) * HotShots Party World (2003: PS2, Xbox, Theorysonic Pyramid, Windows, Mac OS X, TS-UGOS, Game Boy Advance, Mobile) * HotShots Party '04 (2004: PS2, Xbox, Theorysonic Pyramid, Windows, Mac OS X, TS-UGOS, PSP, Game Boy Advance, Mobile) * HotShots Party Extra (2006/07: PS2, PS3, PSP, Xbox 360, Theorysonic Pyramid, Titan, Nintendo DS, Windows, Mac OS X, TS-UGOS, Java ME, iOS) * HotShots Party 5 (2009: Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, Android, iOS, PSP, Nintendo DS, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Theorysonic Pyramid, Theorysonic Titan, TS-UGOS) * HotShots Dance-It! (2010: PS3, Xbox 360, Wii) * Patry: Smash It! (2010: PS3, Wii, Windows, Mac OS X, TS-UGOS) * HotShots Party of the Stars (2011) * HotShots Party 6 (2012: Windows, Mac OS X, Linux, Android, iOS, PSP, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Hycintho Sea, TS-UGOS) * HotShots Dance-It! 2 (2012: PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Hycintho Sea) * HotShots Dance-It! 3 (2013: PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Hycintho Sea) * HotShots Party Series Collection (2013) * HotShots Dance-It! 2015 (2014: PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, Hycintho Sea) * HotShots Party 7 (2014/15: Windows, MacOS, Linux, Android, iOS, PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Hyacinto Sea, TS-UGOS) * Hotshots Dance-It! 2016 (2015: PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Hycintho Sea) * Hotshots Dance-It! 2017 (2016: PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Hycintho Sea) * Magic Vari: The Arcade (2017: Arcade, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Hycintho Sea, iOS, Android, Windows, MacOS) * HotShots Party 8 (2018: Windows, MacOS, Android, iOS, TS-UGOS, TSUG, PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Hycintho Sea) Sound effects Besides their famous games, Seymour was hugely known for their huge library of sound effects. Besides remakes of cartoon-style sound effects, such as slide whistles and ricochets, Seymour also took some sound effects from films produced by Seymour Entertainment. When the studio was founded, Seymour only had some limited choices through a programmable sound generator on the Commodore VIC-20 and Commodore 64. By the time Seymour began using Driller Engine 2 in 1989, they began creating more sound effects for use in games. Some of their most well-known sound effects were the death sound from Xoshi, where a balloon pop would be heard followed by a "crashing" effect from a square wave and noise channel. Another series of sound effects was moving the cursor and/or confirming selections in the HotShots Party series, as well as the ones used when rolling the dice block and/or hitting it. Starting in the mid-1990s, other game studios began using them, most notably Drillimation Studios. Some anime and live action series in El Kadsre also used them, such as Akari Kagami and the Rainbow Mirror by El TV Kadsre Animation, Nova Orbis 3: Crackdown, and many others. Drillimation even used them in any danmaku shooter game they made since the Driller Engine 3 era. They faded away when the Driller Engine Ultimate Era arrived and were replaced with newer, digitally recorded sounds. Category:Video game company Category:1983 Category:El Kadsre Category:Charlesland Republic Category:Game development studios Category:Drillimation Category:Subsidiaries Category:Glonisla